Gabriel Amarne
Gabriel Amarne, a character in "The Crown & The Flame" series, was Kenna's bodyguard until his death in Book 1, Chapter 16. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Gabriel is an old man with gray hair and a full beard. He has blue eyes and fair skin, and wears the standard Stormholt soldier garb consisting of silver armor, with the addition of a blue cape. Personality Being Kenna's Crown Guardian and adviser, Gabriel is very intelligent and wise. He is loyal and kind to Queen Adriana and Kenna, and views Kenna as a daughter. He is also very supportive of her, giving sage advice and comfort throughout their journey to reclaim Stormholt. Gabriel is fiercely protective of Kenna, constantly worrying over her during their exile. He refuses to part from her side, and will gladly take on opponents on behalf of her queen, even if it costs him his life. He is quite aware of his overprotectiveness, and he is very hesitant to leave Kenna's side, seen when he was injured in Aurelia. While Kenna was a child, Gabriel was a very kind and responsible caretaker, playing with her and encouraging her whenever she felt sad, but also disciplining her whenever she behaves inappropriately, such as cussing or associating with Dom, whom he thinks of as a bad influence. He is also respectful to opponents who display honor in battle. Background While Kenna was growing up, Gabriel was assigned to be her bodyguard, playmate, and source of wisdom and discipline. One day, when Kenna was to be presented at court, Gabriel noticed Kenna wasn't feeling quite happy, and asked for the reason. When she disclosed that another princess her age derided her for not being "princessy" enough, thus causing her fear of discrimination, Gabriel comforted the girl with some playful humor and bolstered her self-identity by reminding Kenna that she is unlike most princesses. At another point in time, Gabriel was recommending Leon Stirling to Queen Adriana to a higher position, and Leon's final test was to gain young Kenna's approval. Gabriel then witnessed Kenna repeat Leon's cursing and scolded her for it, then leaving with her to play while Leon and Adriana share a moment. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance * Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur * Chapter 3: The Ambush * Chapter 4: The Mercenaries * Chapter 5: The Challenge * Chapter 6: The Duel * Chapter 7: The Gilded City * Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage * Chapter 9: The Escape * Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia * Chapter 14: The Foundry * Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt * Chapter 16: The Cannon * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt (Mentioned, Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 2: The Burning of Thorngate (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Masquerade ball * Chapter 10: The Pit Fight (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: The Dragon (Mentioned, Determinant) * Chapter 16: The Aftermath (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 2: The Queen's Champion (Determinant) * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell (Determinant) Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances (Determinant) Relationships Kenna Rys Gabriel is Kenna's bodyguard and mentor. While Kenna was a child, Gabriel filled in the parental gap left behind by her dead father and busy mother. He would comfort her when she feels distraught, and raised her with loving discipline, seen when she scolded her for repeating Leon's cursing. She also considered him as a father figure and was distraught when Helene killed him. In a premium choice in Book 3, she can give a final goodbye to him if she decides to visit the spirit world. Dominic Hunter Gabriel sees Dom as nothing more than Kenna's childhood friend. He worries that Dom, being a commoner with a lowly background, would cause a lot of trouble in starting a relationship with Kenna, a royal. However, he does acknowledge that Kenna indeed loves him, and only wants to see her happy. Legacy After his death, Leon Stirling, his successor as Crown Guardian, hoped to be as worthy as Gabriel of the position. Meanwhile, Kenna could choose to kill Marco and reclaim Stormholt in Gabriel's honor, and upon being its queen worried on how to rule without him by her side. Later, Kenna would bring up his death to convince his murderer, Helene Leventis, to desert the Nevrakis Family. Should she visit him in the Spirit World, Kenna can tell Gabriel how difficult ruling is without him, and that she would base her decisions on what she believes he would have told her. Trivia * He bears resemblance to Croatian actor Rade Šerbedžija. * He appears in The Crown & The Flame arcade game that your Brother and Elena are able to play in a premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 12. * His character model is also used for Constable Angus, a character in Blades of Light and Shadow. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers